


Switched

by purplelightbluesky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Popular Louis, Sorry!, Texting, english minor harry, football louis, i'm terrible at tags!, let me know what i should tag, not so popular harry, phone switch, photography major harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelightbluesky/pseuds/purplelightbluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the captain of the soccer team. Harry majors in photography. They happen to go to the same college. Harry knows who Louis is, but Louis doesn't know who Harry is. Harry and Louis happen to switch phone on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I LOVE One Direction, and I love Larry (platonic or non-platonic), so I decided to write a story.  
> I made up a college, even though it is an actual college I came to find out. But for this story it's made up!  
> Sadly I do not own any one in One Direction :( But I do own this story!  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> italic is Harry texting  
> bold-italic is Louis texting
> 
> This is also not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

Harry ran to the bus, barely making it. It had been a long day at the bakery and he just wanted to get home. He still had his book bag on from early classes and had flour all over him. When he reached the bus, there were no seats left so he held onto the rail as the bus took off. He had made it 3 stops, one more to go, when the bus stopped quickly causing the bus to jolt, he wasn’t gripping the rail tight enough and wobbled into someone behind him. Both of their bags flew open, emptying its contents of papers, pens, and phones. They bent down to get their stuff and when Harry looked up, he was staring into the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He was staring into Louis Tomlinson, captain of his school’s football, or as they call it here in the states, soccer team. Everyone at Landon University (LU) knew who Louis “Tommo” Tomlinson was. He was the most popular person in the school, possibly the city. He was amazing at footie and everyone worshipped him. He knew that Louis wouldn’t know who he was. He wasn’t popular. He was an photography major who minored in English. He couldn’t play footie well, he was not a graceful person. He was everything Louis wasn’t, a loser. They weren’t part of the same crowd, but Harry admired him from afar and had a collection of photos of him. He wasn’t a stalker or anything, he just took pictures for the LU’s newspaper.

“Shit, sorry mate” Louis spoke, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. His voice was beautiful, the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard.

“Uh, no- uh, it was my fault?” Harry answered and they stood up after retrieving his stuff from the floor.

“You made the bus stop quickly?”  Louis had an amused look on his face.

“Uh, no. I should have, uh, been holding on tighter” Harry was blushing. He had been crushing on Louis since he saw him freshmen year at the first footie game of the year, and right now he was a stumbling mess.

“Yeah, alright mate. Don’t worry about it” Harry was going to say something else when he noticed the bus had stopped where he had to get off, the library of LU. One more stop and he would be at the dorms, but he had a test tomorrow for English Lit that he had to study for. So he ran off and headed into the library.

Harry found a table and sat down ready to study. He turned on his phone to check the time, but when he turned on his phone he noticed the background wasn’t of him and his sister Gemma, but of Louis Tomlinson and a baby. Harry wondered who this baby was. But at the same time he was panicking because Louis had his phone.

“Shit” Harry whispered. He went to swipe open Louis’ phone, hoping he could guess the password. But when he swiped, it unlocked without a code. ‘Well, that’s stupid of him’, he thought.  
He quickly typed in his number, saved it under Louis, and sent a text, remembering to give his code so he could text him back.

HARRY’S POV

_Hi! I think I have your phone and you have mine? It must of happen when the bus stopped. My code is 0103 by the way!_

**_Oops! Yeah mate we definitely switched phones._ **

_Well at lease we know where our phones are. I’m at the library if you want to swing by and switch?_

**_You go to Landon?_ **

_Uh yeah._

**_Hm. Surprised I haven’t seen you around. Would of recognized ya._** He would have? I wonder why?

 _Well every time I’ve seen you, you were playing during a game or drunk at a party._ The party I was dragged to by Liam. Never again.

**_Oh so you know who I am? I think it’s only fair for you to tell me your name_ **

_Oh shit! Sorry. My names Harry Styles._

**_Styles huh? Well next time at a party how about saying h_**

_Uh, yeah sure? I just figured you rather I didn’t._

**_And why’s that Harold?_ **

_It’s just Harry._

_And because you’re captain of the footie team. I’m not really popular or anything. Pretty sure you much rather be talking with someone else._ Not that I wasn’t sure he was a nice guy. He just happen to have the reputation of not being the kindest to the people not in his circle or at the same level as him.

**_Footie eh! Haven’t heard anyone call it that in a while. You can’t be THAT much of a loser Harold_**

**_And I’m guessing you’re not from the states huh?_ **

_Homes Chapel, Cheshire!_

**_Crazy innit? Two boys not from the states switching phones._** It is.

 ** _I’m from Doncaster. Good ol Donny. But you being my stalker and all, you already know that ;)_** I am not a stalker! Kinda…

_It is!_

_And I am not!_

**_Whatever you say Harold_ **

_Everyone knows you Lewis. You’re like a god at this school. How could I not know who you are._ Ha! That will prove it to him.

**_Guess that’s true_ **

**_And Lewis? Really? Haha_ **

_:P_

_So are you going to come get your phone?_ Would I be able to talk to him like this face to face? Maybe he’ll be nice? He seems nicer than people say he is.

**_I’m actually boarding a bus with the team. We have an away game. We’ll be gone the whole weekend._ **

**_Yeah. But when I get back we’ll switch ASAP._ **

_Oh okay. Yeah sure._ How was I supposed to talk to my mum and Gemma.

 ** _I promise not to text anyone anything TOO dirty ;P_** Oh no.

_Louis Tomlinson! Don’t you dare_

**_Haha! Gotta go Harold!_ **

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

“Time to study” I opened my book and began studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So here's chapter 2. I don't think it's that good, but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. I may redo it, I don't know. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, This is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Sadly I do not own any one in One Direction :( But I do own this story!
> 
> italic is Harry texting  
> bold-italic is Louis texting

I was lying in bed, sleeping, when my- Louis'- phone beeped. Figuring it was his friend or something, I ignored it. However, it kept beeping so I reached for it and looked at the messages on the very bright screen. They were all from Louis.

 ** _Harold, I was looking through your photos. You have a lot with the girl that’s with you on your wallpaper. Who is she?_** Why was he going through my photos. I didn't go through his. Even though I REALLY wanted to. Oh no, what did he see.

 **_Girlfriend perhaps?_  **No. Sister.

 **_Is Harold getting some?_  **I wish.

**_Harold…_ **

**_Don’t tell me you’re asleep._ **

**_It’s only 1._ **

I quickly typed back a reply.

_Exactly! 1AM. People sleep you know._

_It’s my sister, Gemma. Who’s the baby on your phone screen?_ He started the questions, surly I could know who the baby was.

_And why are you going through my phone? Stop! Do not look anymore. It’s not right._

**_People don’t sleep at 1AM Harry… There’s parties, why aren’t you at a party._ **

**_She’s pretty. So no girlfriend?_  ** Why does he keep asking?

**_That’s my brother Ernest. And are you worried I may stumble onto some ruder photos ;) Now I must look._ **

_LOUIS TOMLINSON STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_ It’s not that I have any inappropriate photos in my phone. Shirtless photos, sure. I was more worried about the photos I have on my phone of Louis. When I didn't have my camera and I saw a good shot I used my phone; and sometimes they may be pictures off the field. And I may use them time and time again to wank, but it’s my phone and none of his business.

**_Fine. I’ll stop. FOR NOW. But I will take that as a yes to the photos. So who were they for?_ **

_Goodnight Louis._

**_Oh, come on Harold._ **

**_A cute thing like you probably has all the girls he wants. So what you send some photos. We’ve all done it._** Sure, but I don’t usually send them to girls. And did he just call me cute. And does that mean there are rude photos in his phone? Harry, stop. Stop it right now.

**_Fine, Night Harry…_ **

With that I put the phone back on the table besides my bed and settled back into bed. Then I heard another beep.

**_And you say you’re not my stalker:_ **

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!
> 
> italic is Harry texting  
> bold-italic is Louis texting  
> just normal bold- Louis' mother
> 
> This is also not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

I woke up the next morning with 15 minutes to get to my English Lit class. Thank God today was Friday and I had the whole weekend to unwind.

As I sat down with two minutes to spare, I quickly glanced at my phone, for the time being, and smiled at Louis and his brother. It was the cutest thing ever and I may have to send this photo to my own phone so I have it, because that’s not weird or anything. Just then the phone vibrated in my hand and a text from “Mum” popped up.

**Mornin’ love. I know you’re probably still sleeping, but call me when you wake. Miss you lots. xxMum**

_Hello Mrs. Tomlinson, My name’s Harry. Louis and I switched phones by accident the other day and he’s away for his game. I’ll let him know to call you off my phone when he wakes._

**Oh alright Harry. It is actualy Mrs. Deakin but you can call me Johannah. Thank you very much for letting me know and I would appreciate you passing that message :)**

_No Problem. Have a test to take. Bye Johannah._

**Good luck Harry!** What a nice woman she is. 

I quickly opened up a text to Louis to let him know his mum wanted him to call him and text him the number as I watched last couple students dragged themselves through the door. It was obvious they went out last night. The local bar, Wellington aka Wells, is where all the students go on Thursday night. If the footie players weren’t away for a game, they would have definitely been there as well.

“Hello class, as you know we have a test today-“ The groans of protest were heard throughout the room. “-yes, yes, I know. A test in a college class, who would of thought?” He smiled at that. Dr. Grove was a great professor. He made it interesting and made me enjoy class. “Anyways, we do have a test. I will be passing it out now and once you are finished feel free to leave and enjoy your weekend. Like I always say, ‘Be safe’.” With that he handed out the test. It took me 30 minutes since I studied. It probably would have taken me less if my thoughts didn’t drift towards a certain footie captain. I can’t believe he went through my photos. I’m worried what else he saw.

I was walking back to my dorm since all my other class was cancelled today when I checked my phone.

 _ **Thanks love xx**_ Did he just send me kisses? To say I was confused by the things Louis had said to me in this past day would be an understatement. He has asked me multiple times about a girlfriend, called me cute, and now kisses. As far as I know, Louis “Tommo” Tomlinson is 100% straight. According to what I hear he fucks a lot of girls. How would he feel if he knew I was gay? I should just stop overthinking it, I’m not his type, he’s just being nice.

 _Anytime xx_ He sent kisses first, so I should be able to as well. He responded right away, shouldn't he be practicing or something?

 _ **Talking about mothers, your mother called this morning. I gave her my number to call you. She’s a very nice lady Harold. Had a great conversation.**_ Oh no.

 _She ia an amazing lady. What was this conversation about?_ Whatever you do Louis, do not say she told you that I talk about you to her.

_**Lots of things…** _

_Like?_

**_Like you have a stuffed rabbit name Theo that you sleep with when you’re sick. Cute Harold, really. Love to see that sight to be honest._ ** Mother!

_He comforts me, okay?!_

_**Calm down Harry, it’s not that big of a deal.** _

_Okay… anything else I should be aware of?_

**_Well_ …**

_Should I go bury my face in the ground now?_

_**She asked how footie was, meaning she knew I played. You see young Harold, she would only know that if someone, you, told her.** _

_**Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her that her son is my stalker or anything :P** _

_I am not your stalker! I take photos for the newspaper. A lot of those photos revolve around you. So I talk to her about the photos I take of you, so what._

**_Harry calm down, I’m just joking. Way to get sensitive love._ ** The way he talks to me makes my stomach flutter.

_You just keep saying I’m your stalker and I’m not. I like to take pictures, sure you’re the center of most of them, but I don’t think I’m a stalker._

**_I don’t think you are either. I saw the photos, they’re really good. Might need to steal some ;)_ ** As long as I get to steal the one of you and your brother, would that be weird to ask? Probably.

_That’s fine._

_**So you never did answer one of my question from last night** _

_Which one?_

_**Do you have a girlfriend?**_ Why does he want to know so badly?

 _Not really my type._ SEND.

 _Girls, I mean._ SEND. There it’s done. It’s out there. He probably won’t want to talk to me again. Shit, why did I just do that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! With school and work I haven't had that much time to write.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter; it's short, but I wanted to post something. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this week; possibly later today, but I'm not sure.  
> This chapter isn't edited, so please excuse the mistakes!
> 
> italic is Harry texting/talking on the phone  
> bold-italic is Louis texting/talking on the phone

**“Boyfriend then?”** I didn’t think that would be the response. I thought he would be disgusted. Does he not care?

_“No”_

_“You’re okay with me being gay?”_

**“Sure, why wouldn’t I?”** Because you’re Louis Tomlinson…

_“I don’t know. I just figured you would hate me or something.”_

**“Because I play footie?”**

_“I guess”_

**“Oh young Harold. I don’t give a fuck about who you fuck”**

_“Thanks. I appreciate it”_

_“So what about you?”_

_“Girlfriend?”_

_“Boyfriend?”_ Is there a chance? Could he also be gay? No, he fucks lots of girls. But, maybe?

I sat there, my leg jumping up and down nervously. Usually he replies right away. After a couple minutes he finally replied.

**“Nope. Gotta go Harold”** That didn’t clear anything up.

_“Bye Lou”_

I sat in my dorm thinking of Louis. He seemed to be flirting at times. Or it could just be my mind making something out of nothing.

NO. Louis is straight, he is the footie captain and he likes girls. I do not have a chance, and even if he was gay, why would be go for me?

Friday and Saturday passed without a word from Louis. It was now Sunday morning and I knew the team was on their way back. Louis would have to text me to get his phone back, right? I was starting to wonder if he did have an issue with me being gay. I know he said he didn’t, but why would he not talk to me? I thought we had formed some kind of friendship, I guess I was wrong.

I was finishing up my assignment for my landscape class. I had taken pictures at the local park and they came out really well. I was not tweaking them on the computer, when Louis phone started ringing. I looked down and saw that it was Louis. I started freaking out. I haven’t spoken to him on the phone yet, voice to voice, only text.

‘Shit’ I mumbled and then answered.

  _“Hello?”_

**“You know, your voice is a lot deeper than you would think curly”** And your voice is like an angel.

_“Um, okay? Curly?”_

_“Yeah, because your hair is curly. Anyways, we’re about an hour away. Do you mind if we meet up to exchange phones?”_ I am not okay, I repeat I AM NOT OKAY.

**“Yeah, sure. I’m just in my dorm if you want to come by”** I really hope he couldn’t hear the nervousness in my voice.

_“Aces! Text me the room number”_

**“Yeah, sure.”**

_“Bye love”_ Before I had a chance to respond the line was dead. Shit, Louis Tomlinson, THE Louis Tomlinson is coming to my room. I’m not going to live past today. I sent a quick text telling him my room number and continued my work trying to distract myself.

 An hour passed and I heard a knock on the door. Well, here it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I haven't really had the time with school and when I did have time I just sat blank on the computer. But, I'm back! I already wrote up to chapter 8, so I have those!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Sidenote: This has not been edited, sorry for any errors!

I took a breath and opened the door. Standing in front of the now opened door was Louis Tomlinson. My crush since freshman year.

“Hello Harold” I stood there motionless and speechless. He was wearing a maroon colored shirt and a grey beanie; he looked too hot for words. But his sweatpants is what made my heart almost stop altogether. His sweatpants that made his ass look as amazing as it is; my mouth watered and my pants tightened.

“Hey” I finally squeaked out. He just chuckled.

“May I come in? Or do you want to just hand me my phone and get rid of me?” No that was not what I wanted.

“Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry. Come in.” He walked in pass me and my eyes shot straight down to his perfect ass. They looked amazing in the pants he was wearing.

“Like what you see Curly?” Shit. I was caught. I knew I was probably bright red like a tomato.

“Uh…” I didn’t know what to say

“You know, you’re a lot taller than I imagined. I mean I went through your photos, but didn’t notice the height”

“Uh, yeah.” I sounded like an idiot.

“Are you nervous Harold?” I cleared my throat.

“No, why would I be nervous?” I hoped that I sounded more confident. He just chuckled.

“Well, you do have a very good looking, fit man in front of you” He said as he smiled.

“You’re very confident in yourself, huh?”

“I know I’m hot.”

“Maybe you’re not my type.”

“Oh yeah? Well your photos in your phone say different-“

“I told you, they’re for the school paper”

“ALL of them Curly? I don’t think I’ve seen any of them in the paper”  
“You read the paper?”

“If it’s laying around I’ll check out the sports”

“Oh.”

“So, if I’m not your type, which I still think you’re very attracted to me, who is?” I was lost. I could lie, but I really didn’t want to.

“Are you gay?” Both Louis and my face turned into one of shock. “Oh my god. I did not mean for that to come out of my mouth. I meant to say something totally different. But I was thinking it and it just came out of my mouth. I am so sorry. I know you’re not. I mean you’re Louis Tomlinson, footie captain and you fuck a lot of girls. You’re straight.” I was so nervous at this point. I did not mean to say that.

“Can I have my phone? I’m supposed to meet up with some of the team and I’m running late” He didn’t sound mad, he just sounded different.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. Here” I handed him his phone and he handed me mine.

“I’ll see you around Harry.” He headed out the door.

“Yeah, bye Louis” I put my head down. I felt like an idiot.

“You know-“He paused in the door, but didn’t look at me. “-being the footie captain doesn’t mean anything. And just because someone does something doesn’t mean they like it” With that he walked out of the door.

I stood there shocked. Did that mean there was a chance he was gay? Did I have a chance? My head hurt so much from all this thinking. I groaned in my hands and went back to my photo editing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last one was short I wanted to post this chapter. Enjoy!  
> This has not been edited, sorry for the errors!  
> Let me know what you think :)

It was now Thursday and there has been no interaction from Louis at all. I came to the conclusion that we had a brief flingship, a friendship that was just a fling, and it was now over. It was good while it lasted. I went to my last class when Nick walked towards me.  
“Styles!”

“Grimshaw!”  
“What’s been going on, I feel like I haven’t seen you all week”  
“Oh, I’ve just been doing work” Lie, I’ve been obsessing over Louis and looking through my photos.  
“Always studying Harry. You need to get out, have some fun. Why don’t you come to Wells tonight?” Louis would be there…  
“No, I have some stuff to do”  
“You always have stuff to do. When was the last time you got laid?”  
“It’s important stuff.”  
“What? Obsess over the footie captain?”  
“I regret telling you about him”  
“Oh. Please. I see you every time you see him, you didn’t need to tell me.”  
“Whatever”  
“I’m guessing you’ll be at the game Friday?”  
“Yeah, I need photos for the paper”  
“Sure, that’s the only reason” I just stayed silent. “Look, come out tonight. If at the end of the night, you don’t score, I’ll come home with you. It’s been a while.”  
“Yeah, it has.” We use to hook up all the time, but we’ve decided we’re better off friends. That doesn’t stop us every once in a while from getting laid by each other.  
“So, what do you say?  
“I’ll think about it” I knew if I didn’t say there was a possibility, I was not getting out of this conversation.  
“Great! Text me if you decide to come!”  
“I will” I smiled and we walked away from each other. My phone dinged and I fished it out of my pocket.  
**Hey curly! Are you coming to Wells tonight?** It was from Louis.  
_It’s not really my scene._  
**I’ll be there** I just stared at the message. Did he want me to come?  
**I want you to come. I haven’t seen you all week.** Fuck.  
_I’ll come for a little. I doubt I’ll stay long._  
**YAY! Tell me when you get there.**  
_I will._ I’ve been to Wells once. It was not a good experience. I quickly dialed Niall’s number. Niall has been my friend, best friend, since freshman year. We were both from out of the country, so we clicked instantly. We got assigned the same rooms and decided to room together again this year. Niall is on the footie team, and since he’s my roommate he knows about my crush on Louis. He’s always teasing me, but he’s on my side. I’m very lucky I found this Irish goofball.  
“Hello!”  
“Niall! So, I’m going to Wells tonight. Are you going with the team?”  
“Since when do you go to Wells? Is this about Tommo?”  
“I mean, he asked me if I was going and said he wanted me to. But, I was already thinking of going because Nick said I should”  
“Comeon Styles, we both know you’re not going for Grimshaw”  
“Whatever, are you going?”  
“Of course I’m going. I’m leaving later than the team though. So if you want to just come with me, you’re more than welcome”  
“Great! Thanks Niall.”  
“Of course! I’m a great wingman”  
“No, Niall. I’m going to for a little and then heading out. I’ll drive. I’m not drinking.”  
“You’re boring. You need liquid courage to go up to Louis”  
“Niall. He’s straight. You know that more than anyone.”  
“He was pretty glued to your phone talking to you during the weekend and when we were too busy and he couldn’t text you he sulked. No one knew why, but I did.”  
“Again, he’s straight. Look I have to go to class. I’ll see you back at the apartment” With that I hung up and went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here's the next chapter!!  
> This has not been edited, sorry for any errors!
> 
> Let me know how you're liking it!

Later that night at 11pm we we’re ready to go. Niall had already been pre-gamming since 8, so he was already pretty gone. We arrived at Wells and paid our covercharge.  
“Let’s go this way! The teams over here!” Niall was literally dragging me through the bar. When we reached the team, my eyes locked with Louis. He smiled at me.  
“Harry!” He shook the girl that was clinging to him to walk over to me. He embraced me in a hug. I was shocked, but I hugged him back. I couldn’t contain the smile on my face. He pulled back and looked up to me. “You want a drink?”  
“I drove. I don’t think I’m stay too long. I just came to say hi”  
“Hi” I could tell that he was drunk, like way drunk. Possibly high also.  
“Hey” I smiled down at him. He was so beautiful. Our moment was cut short when someone spun me around and gave me a hug.  
“Harry! You came!” Nick.  
“Yeah. I just came to drive Niall. I’m actually gonna head out soon”  
“No! We had a plan. If you don’t score with anyone, we’re going home together. We haven’t fucked in a while. I kinda miss it to be honest.” I felt Louis shift next to me. “Oh hey! I’m Nick. Louis, right?”  
“You would be right”  
“Nice. Well, Harry, you want to get out of here? I don’t see anyone I want to leave with.” At this point I was giving Nick an evil glare. He knew how much I liked Louis, he was basically cockblocking me from him. Okay, maybe not. I doubt anything would happen with Louis, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to stop talking to him. I didn’t want to get laid that bad, even though it has been a while.  
“You should go Harry! I have to get back to the team” He didn’t sound so happy about it, but backed up and turned toward the team. I met Niall’s eyes, but he was staring daggers into Nick.  
“You ready Styles?” Nick was a little drunk, and a little shit.  
“Uh, yeah. Just give me a sec. I have to use the bathroom” I actually just needed a second to collect my thoughts.  
“Sure, I’ll wait by your car.” I nodded and walked to the bathroom. When I got in there, I stepped in a stall and took a couple deep breaths. I heard a knock and when I opened the door Louis stepped inside.  
“Lou, what are you-“ I was cut off with his lips on mine. At first I didn’t respond, but once I did, I pulled him closer. We pulled apart to breathe.  
“My Hazza” My heart stopped. Then his lips were on mine again. I wanted to stop and ask so many questions, but I couldn’t stop kissing him. I would never feel like I had enough. I gripped onto his thighs and lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I pushed him into the stall wall. I could feel his dick pressed up against me, and by his gasp he could feel mine. “My Hazza, only mine” He said between kisses.  
“Yours” Before our lips could connect again, there was a knock on the stall. Our actions halted and Louis eyes grew wide.  
“Harry, Nick’s asking where you went” Louis jaw set with Niall’s statement.  
“Uh, tell him I’ll be out in a sec.” I heard Niall chuckle and walk away. I looked back at Louis and he was looking down. “Hey” He looked back up at me, I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.  
“Hi” He whispered.  
“I’m not gonna do anything with him” He hopped down, shook his head and walked out of the stall and the bathroom. I took a minute to collect myself and situate my now, hard dick. When I walked out, I saw Louis with Eleanor, his main hookup, connected to his lips. I looked at Niall, and he could see the hurt in my eyes.  
“Harry! You okay? I was waiting for you.”  
“Uh, yeah. Look, I’m really not in the mood. If you want a ride back to your place, I’ll drive you.”  
“Uh, no, it’s fine. I’ll stay and see who I could corrupt to leave with me.”  
“Okay. Bye” With that, I left and went back to my apartment. I fell asleep to the memory of Louis lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be posted next Thursday, January 21


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I need to ask a favor, if possible. I do not know if any of you are religious, if you're not I totally understand. Someone close to my family is in the hospital. He is not doing good at all. They are surprised he is still alive now. If you could say a prayer, I would appreciate it.
> 
> ANYWAYS, on to happier news; here's the chapter!
> 
> This has not been edited, sorry for any errors!

The next day I woke up feeling like shit, and I didn’t even drink. My classes had little attendance, probably due to the amount of people nursing hangovers right about now. I went about the whole day thinking about the upcoming game. I would see Louis. Would he remember? Would he speak to me?  
At 515 I went down to the field, the game started at 530. I was talking to a girl that was in my portraiture class when I saw the team come out on the field. I said a quick goodbye and started getting shots. I saw Louis look at me from the lens of my camera. I looked over my camera and he turned away. It hurt. The first half of the game Louis played terribly. He was an amazing player, but he was just sucking. He kept missing easy shots. During halftime, the team went back to the locker room. I went to the locker room and waited outside. When the team came back out Louis was not with them. Niall saw me and came up to me.  
“We still have some time for halftime. He’s taking a minute in the locker room” I just nodded. As he walked away, I walked in. I saw him on the bench with his head in his hands.  
“Hey.” He looked up.  
“Hi. What are you doing in here?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?”  
“Haz-“ He took a breath “I’m fine.”  
“Not to be rude, but you’re playing says otherwise.”  
“When people say not to be rude, the thing that follows it is rude.”  
“M’sorry”  
“No, it’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind”  
“Anything I can help with?”  
“Are we gonna pretend like last night didn’t happen?” I was shocked. I honestly thought he was gonna act like it didn’t happen, and I would of let him.  
“I mean, not if you don’t want to.”  
“Did you not like it”  
“Lou, are you kidding. Of course I liked it! I just- I don’t know how you feel about it, and I didn’t want to pressure you.”  
“Did you go home with Nick?”  
“No. Of course not. Did you go home with Eleanor?” He remained quiet. “Oh.”  
“She isn’t you. All I kept thinking of was you.” He looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“Lou, shhh” I went over to him and hugged him.  
“I can’t be gay Harry. Everyone expects me to be a certain way. I’m sorry. I just, I can’t”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay. I’ll respect it. Do I wish you said something different, sure. But, I respect you. I’m not gonna say anything if that’s what you’re worried about. And I’m here if you want to talk, or whatever”  
“Thank you. Can I ask you for something before we leave this locker room?”  
“Sure, anything.”  
“Kiss me.” I gave him a small smile as I leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it held meaning. “Thank You.” With that he got up and walked out with me following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> I have not written the next chapter yet; I'm hoping to do it this weekend, along with other chapters so I can keep updating weekly. Here's to hoping !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... So it's been a while... I'm sorry!  
> School's has gotten crazy and I haven't had the time. But, starting Saturday, I'm on spring break. So, hopefully, I'll write during it. 
> 
> The chapter is really short. I'm sorry. I wanted to make it longer, but it just ended where it ended.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Not edited, sorry for any mistakes!)

The rest of the game went great. Louis played amazing. The game ended with them winning by 1 goal. A goal that Louis scored. The crowed erupted as Louis dropped down to his knees and covered his face. He was shocked that he actually scored that goal. He was shocked that he was able to score the winning goal for his team. He was so good, but he put so much pressure on himself. He was amazing.

I took some great pictures, the newspaper would be happy. I gathered my stuff up and headed back to my room to go through the photos and submit the photo that I knew would be best for the story that it would go with. I knew it the second I took it. I’m sure there would be a story on Tommo’s comeback during the second half. My photo will fit it so well.

 I was half way back to my room when my phone dinged.

**Thank you.**  Louis. My heart pounded against my chest.

_Anytime._ I texted back. I knew another text would not be coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, I picked up the newspaper to find the headline to be exactly as I thought.

I looked at the article and smiled.

“That’s an amazing photo you took” I shivered at the voice I knew so well.

“Thank you, I have an amazing model” I turned and looked a Louis.

“I’m not a model. But you could be” I blushed at his words.

“I rather be on the other side of the camera”

“You’re so talented Harry” He stepped closer to me.

“You too. So talented” I whispered. He was close enough to hear it.

“I want to thank you for last night. In the locker room” He looked down

“You did. You texted me”

“Well maybe I needed a reason to see you again” He looked up, directly in my eyes.

“Lou-“

“Tommo! Let’s go!” I was cut off by Zayn, Louis’ teammate. Louis sighed.

“I’ll talk to you later Harry” He turned around and walked away.

“Yeah” I whispered, this time him not hearing me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Bold = Louis  
> Italic = Harry
> 
> (not edited, sorry for any mistakes!)

I was in my room editing my photos for one of my classes. I don’t know which class. I don’t know which photo I was editing. The only thing on my mind was Louis. His lips, his eyes, his smile, his ass. Oh god, his ass. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone dinged.

 **Hey love.** Louis. He killed me when he called me love.

_Hey Lou._

**What can I do to thank you?**

_Huh?_

**For helping me. I owe you.**

_You don’t owe me anything._

**Lies!**

**But no really… I owe you Harry.**

_Okay. I know what I want!_

**Anything.**

_Saying things like that can get you into trouble babe ;)_ Maybe I shouldn't have said babe. Oh well.

 _But, I’ll be nice._ _All I want is the photo of you and your brother. I was gonna steal it and send it to my phone. But you would have noticed, with you having my phone and all._

**Okay… why though?**

_Because it’s the cutest picture ever._ I received the photo not even a second later. I smiled looking at Louis and his brother.

 **So… I know this is supposed to be a thank you. But, since we’re exchanging photos. Can I maybe, possibly, have a photo of you?** What?

**I mean you don’t have to. I mean, you have one to look at me when I’m not there…**

**You know what? Forget it!**

**Please forget it.** Aw. He’s so cute.

_You’re so cute. I bet you’re blushing right now._

**Harold! I do not blush!**

_Sure babe. Whatever you say._ I typed out while taking a photo of myself and hitting send.

 

**Shit. Thanks. I should go. I have a thing.**

_I give you permission to wank to my photo Lou. ;)_

**Harold! I have important stuff to do. Like homework.**  Yeah, right.

_Okay. Whatever you say : )_

**I mean it! I did not want your photo to wank. I just wanted it.** I smiled and started to respond when I saw I had another message.

**Wait! Are you going to wank to my photo!**

_Louis William Tomlinson! There is a child in the photo you sent me. I would never._

**Oh shit. You’re right.**

**But, I mean… you have other photos of me. Have you ever used them?** Shit. Shit. Shit. He did not just ask that.

_Didn’t you say you had homework to do?_

**Oh come on harry. We both know I don’t have homework.**

_So, you lied to me! Wow. That’s just, I’m very upset right now._

**You are so trying to get out of the question!**

_I don’t remember a question Lewis._

**Look back at the messages Harold.**

**But here it is: HAVE YOU EVER WANKED TO A PHOTO OF ME????**

_Are you gonna wank to the photo of me? I mean, you said you had stuff to do and we established that it was a lie._

**Again, trying not to answer.**

_And, what are you doing?_

**Trying to get an answer.**

_Same. Looks like we’re at an impasse._ Minutes passed without a reply. I took a deep breath and started typing.

 _Yes._ Fuck me. Why did I just do that?

 **Yes! I knew you would give in! And you said I wasn’t your type.** He remembers that conversation?

 _Of course you’re my type Lou. I’m just_    How desperate could I look?

**Just what?**

_Not your type._ I watched as the little bubbled, that signaled me that Louis was typing, popped up and go away for a minute.

**Why would you think that?**

_Come on Louis. You’re you, and I’m me._

**So. You’re you is right, and you’re so much. So talented and beautiful. You’re so amazing.** Fuck. Am I reading right?

_I’m also a guy. And I know that you like me. But, you have decided to keep that a secret. And I’m okay with that. I want you to be happy._

**I’m so sorry Haz.** The nickname brought me back to the night in Wells bathroom. His lips on mine, his dick hard in his pants. What I would do to feel that again.

_It’s okay._

_Okay. So I answered your question. Your turn._

**Yeah…**

**Your stupid frog face turns me on.** Excuse him!

_Excuse you! I do not have a frog face._

**Yes, you do love. I happen to like it though.**

_Well, you remind me of a hedgehog!_

**A hedgehog?**

_Yup! A cute little hedgehog!_

**Great comeback love.**

**I really do have to go, team meeting.**

_Okay… Later Lou._

**Later Haz.**

A minute went by with me just staring at the computer. Did that conversation just happen? I heard my phone ding and looked down.

**Oh, and just so you know. You are my type.**

**Oh, and you have permission to wank to any photo of me you want.**

With that I let my head fall down to my desk and closed my eyes. What was I going to do. 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for future chapters, who should top. I have mixed opinions. I mean there's still time, but I was wondering your input.  
> Also, what do you think of the chapter/story so far? I would appreciate the feedback :)


	11. Chapter 11

I was sleeping when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up to have a bright light glaring at me. Louis name was on the phone, so I answered.

“Hello”

“Fuck. Haz. Your voice sounds sinful right now” I can hear the drunkenness in his speech.

“You okay Lou?”

“Sorry. I woke you up didn’t I?” He sounded upset at himself.

“It’s okay. You’re worth it. Are you alright?”

“Eh. I’m at a party. Eleanor is trying to fuck me.” I swallowed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out of my eyes.

“Oh.” What else should I say?

“I’m not going to. I mean, I want you. Not her.” I smiled at that.

“I want you too Lou”

“Can you pick me up?”

“Lou do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t care. I’m not asking to do anything. I just want out of this party. Before anyone questions why I’m not all over Eleanor. And I’m honestly just not in the mood to party. Fuck, what has my life come to. I use to love parties. Fuck, maybe another drink?” He was rambling.

“Lou, just stay where you are. I’ll come get you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
“I’m already walking to my car” That was a lie, but he didn’t have to know that.

“Liar” I smiled.

“Just wait where you are, okay?”

“Okay” With that I got in my car and drove to the teams house where they had parties every weekend. A house that was used for the main purpose of parties. Most of the team lived on campus because it was easier for them to get up early in the morning for practice and go down to the field. I pulled up next to Louis and saw him smile a drunk, happy smile.

“Hey” I said to him as he got in the car.  
“Hey” He started to close the gap between us, but I stopped him.

“Someone could see Lou” He crinkled his forehead and nodded.

“You’re right, sorry” Fuck.

“Lou, I would kiss you all day, everyday if I could. But I know you don’t want people to find out about you being gay-“ He flinched at the word. “-But don’t ever think I don’t want you to kiss me.” He turned to me and smiled. I drove back to campus where our apartments were. We got out of the car and started walking to our building. We lived in the same building, just different floors. We walked in silence all the way to the elevator. I hit floor 5 and waited for Louis to hit 3, but he didn’t.

“Hey, uh, do you mind if I sleep at yours? I’ll sleep on the couch. I just don’t want to deal with them coming back drunk or questioning me” His voice held worry.

“Of course” I smiled at him and he smiled back. When we got to my door, I unlocked it and went inside the apartment. “Niall is at the party, and knowing him, he’ll probably sleep there.” He nodded.

“Do you have sweatpants or something I can wear? I didn’t think this through”

“Yeah, come on” I led him to my room and opened the door. He stood in the doorway looking at my room.

“Wow.” He was looking at all my photographs that lined my room. “You’re amazing”

“Thanks” I smiled and handed him a pair of sweat pants. “sorry, they may be big”

“It’s okay. Uh” he started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down. I was telling myself to turn away, give him some privacy, but I couldn’t move. He pulled the sweatpants on and I heard myself groan. He looked so good in sweat pants. They hung low on his waist, and I just knew if he turned around how good his ass would look in them. I was thickening in my own sweatpants. Louis head snapped up at the sound of my groan, eyes wide.

“Shit. Sorry. I just, sorry” I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

“It’s fine.” He smiled. I smiled back.

“Okay, well, you can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” I took a breath and went to take a step to leave.

“Wait! I can’t do that to you. Stay. I mean, we can share the bed?” I looked at Louis with amusement in my eyes.

“Lou, it’s a twin, tight fit” I smiled at the inappropriate thought that came to mind at my mention to tight fit. Louis blushed.

“We, uh, we could make it work. I just don’t want to sleep alone tonight” His face got redder.

“Aw babe, and you said you don’t blush” His face got even redder when I called him babe. I smiled at the response.

“I don’t-“ I went to speak when he cut me off “-usually” I smiled and walked towards my bed.

“Come on Lou, let’s go to bed” I got on my bed waiting for him to follow. He did.

“Can we cuddle?” He was so unsure. Gone was the confident Louis Tomlinson. He was so cute.

“Anything you want babe” The word babe was falling off my tongue. It didn’t seem like Louis minded either. He got in bed and I wrapped him up in my arms. His head rested on my chest. He turned his head to meet my eyes and I smiled down at him. He brought his face closer to mine and I met him in the middle, connecting our lips. He pulled away and smiled.

“Night Hazza” he put his head back on my chest and his breath evened out. He was asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. It didn’t take much longer to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Please let me know! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> (This chapter isn't edited, so sorry for the mistakes)

I woke up the next morning with a weight on my chest. It took me a moment to realize last night wasn’t a dream, and Louis was in my bed with me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. I felt him shift and groan. I chuckled as Louis opened his eyes.

“Morning sunshine” I said.

“Your voice is so sexy in the morning” Louis replied back to me. He was talking about how sexy my voice was when I woke up, but his was just downright sinful.

“Fuck, yours too” Louis raised himself off of me and hovered over my lips. He lowered himself down and our lips met. I was getting used to it. Loving it. Somehow Louis was full on straddling me now. I thought that I had died and went to heaven. It was obvious that we both were hard. Louis was slowly grinding himself on top of me, and I was sure that if I died, then and there, I would die a happy man.

“Fuck, Haz” I moaned, hearing his voice in the state he was in made me grow harder in my sweatpants.

“Lou, babe, shit” I met his thrust and we were now in sync. My hands traveled down his back and I rested my hands on his ass. His amazing ass.

“Please” Louis was begging now. I could feel how hard he was, I was equally as hard.

“I know babe, I know” I flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed him on the lips and made my way down to his neck. I wanted to mark him so bad, but I know there would be too many questions if I did. So instead I guided his shirt off his head and kissed down his chest. I didn’t know how far he wanted to go so when I reached the hem of the sweatpants I looked up. After a few seconds he looked down at me.

“Fuck. You look so good Haz. Your lips. Fuck” His voice sounded rough. I moaned at his words.

“Lou, babe, I don’t want to take it too far. I don’t want to do something you don’t want”

“I’ve never-“ he covered his face with his hands “-with a guy” I made my way back up and hovered over him, my arms holding my body off of his.

“I know. I know. We don’t have to do anything. Just kiss. I’m good with just kissing” I brought my head down to peck his lips.

“I want to though. Not like all the way, but I need release. Fuck, Harry, I need to cum” Him telling me he needed to cum, hearing the words come out of his mouth, made me moan.

“You sure? I’ll help you babe. But I need to know you’re okay with this”

“I am.”

“And if it’s too much, you’ll tell me to stop. If you change your mind?”

“Yes” I looked at him. “Promise” I nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” His face changed to a look of fear.

“Uh, I don’t know. Uh, whatever you want. Shit, I don’t know” He looked worried.

“Shhh. Lou, I got you. Just tell me if you don’t like something, if you want me to stop.”

He nodded and I gave him a kiss. I needed to calm him down before I continued; he was too wound up. I kissed him for a little while, letting him relax. I started making my way down his neck. He moaned out and I knew I found his spot. I smiled and moved on. He whimpered, but I know he wouldn’t be happy if there was a hickey there. I made my way down his chest, spending time on his nipples. He moaned when I circled my tongue around his nipples. As I was giving his nipples attention, I slipped my hands into his sweatpants and boxers, leading them down together. His breath caught when he felt the air on his, now, exposed cock. I had not taken a look yet, it was hard not to; but, I had to make him feel comfortable. 

“You okay Lou?” He nodded. “Words babe”

“I’m okay. Shit, yeah Haz, I’m good” I smiled and kissed his lips, while my hand wrapped around his cock. “Fuck” He breathed out. Fuck, is what I was thinking in my head. I have not seen it, but I feel it. It’s huge.

“This okay?” I breathed out. I was worked up myself. Painfully hard in my own sweatpants, but this was about Louis.

“Okay. Yeah. Please. Haz” I pumped my hand faster as I moved my head down to his cock. It was beautiful, in a cock sense.

“Fuck” I whispered out before I brought the tip of his cock inside my mouth. Louis moaned out and thrusted his hips. His cock hit the back of my throat, and I gagged. I wasn’t prepared.

“Shit. Fuck. Sorry. Harry, sorry” He was breathy as he spoke, I knew he was close.

“It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it.” I took him back in my mouth, and this time took him all in my mouth. He moaned out and I kept bobbing my head.

“Haz, haz, shit, yes, haz” I moaned around him because his words were going to make me cum untouched. I bobbed my head up and down taking him deeper in my throat. “I’m gonna cum, hazza” I swirled my tongue around him while moaning and he came undone in my mouth. When I was sure that I got all of his cum, I took my mouth off of him with a pop. I made my way back up his body. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew a lot of people didn’t like getting kissed after someone blew them. I didn’t have to think about it too much before Louis mumbled out “kiss”. I happily complied and kissed him. “My Hazza” He whispered out.

“You okay Lou?” I kissed him again.

“Yeah, more than okay.” He smiled a loopy smile at me. I smiled back and kissed him again. When my clothed cock made contact with his naked cock, I moaned out.

“Fuck, sorry Lou”

“Shit Harry. I didn’t even think. What can I do?” He had a frantic look on his face.

“Babe. Shh, don’t worry. I’m fine.” I went to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

“You are not fine. I can feel you Harold” I smiled, he was out of his orgasmic stage. “I wanna help“ He blushed.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to”

“I know you wouldn’t let me do anything I didn’t want to do.” I just nodded as Louis turned us over. My breath caught in my throat as Louis sucked on my neck. I don’t know if he realized that he was going to leave a hickey; but, then I heard him say “my Hazza, only mine” and knew he was fully aware of what he was doing. His hands slip up my shirt and I helped him get it over my head and off. He stared at my chest and wouldn’t move.

“You okay Lou? Do you want to stop? We can stop.” I know I probably sounded panicked.

“Gorgeous” He looked up at me. “Fucking gorgeous” He traced my tattoos with his fingers, sending chills through my body. He had never seen me shirtless, so he didn’t know about all my tattoos, only the noticeable ones on my arms. He lowered his head to my nipple and wrapped his lips around it. I moaned out loudly. I was very sensitive and I was sure I could come from Louis’ mouth on my nipples alone. He moved his hands to take off my pants, helping him out, my cock sprang free. I moaned at the fact that my cock was no longer restrained in my pants. Louis looked down and his eyes got wide.

“Lou, you okay?” I was so gone at this point, needing release, but I needed to make sure he was okay.

“You’re just so big” He looked up at me with worried eyes.

“Hey, hey come up here” He wouldn’t budge, so I pulled him up to me. “You don’t have to do anything. Just say the word and I’ll get up, go in the bathroom and deal with it. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I want this. I do. I’m just scared. What if I’m not good at it? What if you hate it? Hate me?” My heart clenched at his words.

“Lou, I could never hate you. And it’s your first time doing anything with a guy. So it’s okay, if it’s not perfect. I wasn’t good at first.” I saw his face scrunch up, but kept talking. “ I don’t think anyone is. But, just do what you would want done. It helps. But it’s not like I’m not going to want you. I want you so much Lou, don’t be scared’

“I don’t like thinking of you with other people” He looked down.

“I know babe. Me either. But, I’ve known and explored who I am for a while now. But you’re the one I want. You’re the one I’ve wanted since the first time I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” I gave him a peck on the lips before I continued talking. “Look, I’m going to take a cold shower-“

“But, you-“

“are fine. I am fine. I am going to take a shower, put some clothes on and I’ll make us some breakfast. Okay?”

“You sure. I could-“

“I’m sure Lou”

“Okay, can I pee first?” I smiled.

“Of course” Louis got up and ran to the bathroom, butt naked. Fuck he had a great ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea in what direction this is going to go. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up this weekend or sometime next week :)
> 
> What did you all think of the chapter? :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably hate me...  
> I'm sorry! I love you all though!
> 
> (This chapter is not edited)  
> ((Photos used in text are not mine. Credit to who's it is))  
> Bold and italic-Louis  
> Italic-Harry

After that nights, we continued to text. We didn’t see much of each other since Louis had practice in the morning and I had work at the local bakery along with homework. It had been a surprisingly stressful week. I was walking to my apartment door when I heard yells coming from my room.

“Niall, please tell me you did not invite people over” I whispered to myself. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go in my room and sleep. I opened the door to see the whole soccer team in there.

“Hey Harry! I hope you don’t mind, I invited the team over to watch some footie” I was listening to Niall, but my eyes found Louis’. When our eyes connected he gave me a small smile and looked away. I snapped out of it and looked around the room at some eyes watching me and some watching the telly.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m just going to head to my room” Some of the team was nice, but I’ve had encounters that were not. I also didn’t want to stay in a room with Louis and not be able to hold him. I was also exhausted.

“You can stay out here mate” Niall looked at me with concern eyes.

“Yeah, you can stay out here” That voice came from Louis, an angel.

“Thanks, but I’ve had a long day.” With that I walked in my room and fell onto my bed. I drifted to sleep soon after, fully clothed.

I woke up from feeling a body pressed up against me. I turned around and was sure I was dreaming.

“Lou?” I whispered out.

“Yeah, it’s me”  he mumbled into my back.

“Whatcha doing? Is the team still here?” I questioned, confused.

“No they left and Niall’s passed out on the couch. You mind if I stay the night? I have to warn you though, I have to be up early for practice and super early to get out of here before Niall” I really hated the hiding, but I understood. He wasn’t ready, and I won’t push him into anything he wasn’t ready for.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just set an alarm.”

“Thanks. Uh-“ He paused and I shifted my body a little so he knew I was listening. “-do you mind if I strip? I’m just fully clothed and don’t think I can sleep like this” He sounded nervous.

“Yeah Lou, that’s fine. ‘M gonna do the same” We both striped, then got comfortable again. Him as the big spoon and me as the little spoon.

“Night Hazza”

“Night Lou” With that we drifted into a peaceful sleep. Until his annoying alarm clock started blaring. I groaned.

“Sorry” He croaked out, sleep laced in his voice. If I wasn’t hard before, I definitely as now. I groaned once more, but this time out of pleasure. I just heard Louis chuckle. He climbed over me and pulled on his clothes. “Gotta go now love.” I huffed out disapprovingly. “I’ll text you after practice”

“m’kay” I somehow managed to get out. Louis bent over and kissed my head before he quietly snuck out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was awoken again by my own alarm clock at 1030am to get ready for class. I looked down to see I had a text message from Louis.

**_Hey love! Just got out of practice. Wanted to wish you a good day. Text me when you wake up._** I smiled at the text.

_Morning! I just got up. How was practice?_ After I sent the text, I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and threw on an outfit. I was about to leave my apartment when Niall called my name.

“Hey! Was someone here this morning?” I panicked, but hoped it didn’t show on my face.

“No, why?”

“I thought I heard someone leave early this morning after an annoying alarm went off.” Shit.

“The alarm was me. Must have set it by accident. Then I had to take a wee, so that’s what you probably heard.” Niall looked a little unconvinced.

“Oh, okay.” I went to walk towards the door to leave when he kept talking. “You know you can tell me anything, right Haz?” He looked at me and it made me want to cave right there. I knew he wouldn’t care about Louis, or say anything; but, I also knew Louis didn’t want anyone knowing.

“I know that Ni. I have to get to class. Love you mate”

“Love you too” With that I walked out of my apartment and to my class. When I finally sat down, I saw I had a text message.

**_It was good, ran some new plays._ **

**_Now I’m sitting in class, bored._ **

**_I may fall asleep._ **

**_HAZZA! Are you there?_ **

**_I miss you._** I smiled at the last one.

_Hey babe. I’m here. Sorry got stopped by Niall this morning and had to run to class._

_I miss you too._

**_You, running? I don’t know if that’s a good idea with your giant legs :’)_ **

_Haha._ He thought he was funny…

_I made it in one piece._ But, he’s not wrong. I’m not graceful at all.

**_Happy to hear that love. What class you in?_ **

_Portraiture. We’re sharing our work from the last assignment._

_What class are you in?_

**_Well I bet yours is brilliant. You’re so talented._ **

**_And I’m done for the day._ **

_Lucky you. I’ve got two more after this one._

**_I’ve also been up since 530 love._ **

_Sorry, if you didn’t sleep over you could of slept some more._

**_It was worth it Haz. I like sleeping with you._ **

**_Like over, not like with._ **

**_I mean I would probably like that too._ **

**_Shit. I’m just gonna stop now. Act that I didn’t text any of that._ **

**_Please._** I chuckled at the load of messages that came in. My friend Perrie looked over at me like I had ten heads. I just shook my head.

_Don’t worry about it._ I smiled at what I was about to send next. I knew that it would get Louis flustered.

_But you’re right, you would like it._ I didn’t receive a text for the rest of the class. I started to get worried. When the class had 20 minutes left, my phone vibrated.

**_Is Niall going to be home when you’re done with classes?_** Shit.

_No, he has a class after my last one. Why?_

**_Can I come over?_** Shit.

_Yes._

_Please._ I needed him.

**_I’m hard Hazza._** Fuck.

_I’m in class Lou._

**_I need you Haz._** Fuck.

**_So bad._** Double fuck. I stared at the text for what felt like forever before I heard my name being called.

“Harry. Harry. Mr Styles?” I looked up at Dr. Froth. “Are you okay Harry?”

“Uh, yes sir. Sorry. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night”

“Uh Huh. Well it’s your turn to present your work” Right. Class. I got up and presented my assignment from last week. Dr. Froth gave us our new assignment and I was on my way to my next class when I looked down on my phone.

**_I just got out of the shower._ **

**_I’m naked._ **

**_Hazza! Why aren’t you answering._ **

I stopped right in my tracks. Frozen. I could not believe I was looking at a photo of Louis' ass. His gorgeous ass. 

_My teacher called on me to present._

_Fuck babe._

**_Oh. Sorry._ **

_Nothing to be sorry for._ I was standing in the middle of my campus right now.

**_I thought you didn’t like the picture._ **

**_I probably shouldn’t have sent it._ **

_Babe._

_Fuck._

_Lou. Of course I liked the damn picture! You have me standing in the middle of the campus frozen. I’m so hard in my jeans right now._

**_Yeah?_ **

_Fuck yeah._

_But I need to go to class. I’ll text you when I’m heading back to my apartment. Meet me there?_

**_Sounds good._ **

**_And Haz?_ **

_Yeah?_

**_Thanks for being so understanding._ **

_Course Lou. Talk to you soon._ With that, I went off to my next class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far?
> 
> I'm still trying to decide who's going to top in my story.  
> Also, what should Louis' major be. I just realized I don't have one for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of pearls! I wrote another chapter! haha. Enjoy!  
> (This chapter has not been edited, sorry for any mistakes!)

When my last class was over I ran to my apartment, texting Louis on my way. I ran up the stairs and headed for my apartment. When I got to my door, key in hand, I saw Louis standing outside.

“Hey. Perfect timing, just got here” He whispered. I smiled and unlocked the door.

“Hello? Niall?” I called out to make sure he wasn’t there. When there was no reply I turned around and before Louis could utter out another word, pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

“Fuck Haz” Louis mumbled out.

“You made me so hard with that photo Lou. I had to sit through two classes with a hard on” Louis moaned while connecting his lips to mine again. I dragged my hands to his ass and lifted him up.

“Bed” Louis whispered as he attacked my lips once again. I carefully, stumbled into my room and laid Louis on the bed.

“Your ass is amazing” I told him while kissing down his neck.

“Off” Louis was at the hem of my shirt pulling it off. I happily helped him and then pushed his shirt up. I kissed down his chest, making sure to leave a mark. No one would see it, but I would know it was there. I hooked my fingers through his pants and looked up at him to make sure he was okay with this. He nodded and I pulled down both his pants and underwear together. He took a sharp breath in when the cool air hit his cock.

“Lou?” I looked up at him.

“Yeah? Shit Harry, you look sinful like this” I smirked and continued talking.

“You said you took a shower before right?” I had a thought. A thought that has been in my head for so long and only dug in deeper with the photo he sent me.

“Yeah?” He was trying to catch his breath.

“How good did you clean?”

“What are you going on about right now. Haz, please” He sounded desperate.

“I wanna give you a rim job, eat you out.”

“Fuck” He moaned out.

“It feels amazing. I promise.” He looked at me and nodded his head.

“I trust you” I smiled.

“Turn over babe” He hesitated at first then turned over. “On your knees Lou” I whispered out.

“Haz” Louis whispered out, worry lacing his voice.

“I got you” I bent over him to connect our lips and then left a trail of kisses down his spine. I used my hands to spread Louis’ cheeks and Louis’ breath hitches. It seemed as if Louis stopped breathing all together when my tongue hit his puckered hole. I rubbed small circles into his side to keep him calm as I went to work. I laid my tongue flat on his hole and got him wet. I worked my tongue deeper in him as my hand left his hip and wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck Harry” His breathing picked up and I could tell he was close. I spread his cheeks further apart so I could have a better angle. “’M close, Haz” I wrapped my hand around his cock once again and pumped it to the same rhythm of my tongue. “Haz, Hazza, fuck, Harry” He came, cum soaked my hand. I took one more lick before detaching my mouth from his beautiful ass. Louis flopped down exhausted, while looking back at me. I just winked at him while licking off the cum that was on my hands. He groaned and put his face into my pillow.

“You good babe”

“Good? I’m pretty sure I’m dead right now” He spoke with a rasped voice.

“Glad you enjoyed it” I said as I laid down on top of him. Kissing his neck. My clothed cock in the crack of his beautiful ass.

“You enjoyed it too though, yeah?” Worry once again lacing his voice.

“Uh huh. Love eating ass. Love eating your ass” I smiled while kissing the back of his head and rolling over so I was now on my side. Louis flipped over and pulled me close, connecting our lips.

“Your turn. I mean not the whole ass eating thing, I don’t know if I’m ready for that” He looked up at me, nervous.

“Don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Lou. Please don’t ever think you have to do something”

“I know. But I want to help” He looked down at my very visible boner.  

“Sure?” He just nodded. He connected our lips once again and moved so he was now straddling me. He kissed down my neck, and stopped where my, now fading, hickey was. He scrunched his face up into a disapproved look before he latched his lips around my skin once more, solidifying the mark once again. Once he was happy with his work, he made his way down my chest. Once he reached the hem of my pants, I helped him take them off. “Lou, you sure you wanna do this, you don’t-“ I stopped speaking and moaned out as Louis put his lips around the head of my cock. It took everything in me not to thrust up, but I didn’t want Louis to gag. “Fuck, Lou” I moaned out. He took me further into his mouth and I all about died when I hit the back of his throat. I looked down to see him staring up at me and threw my head back moaning. He looked so good like that. “Babe, I’m close” I’ve been hard since I got that picture and needed to cum so bad. He just hummed around me and kept bobbing his head. “You may want to finish me off with your hand” I somehow got out. I wanted nothing more to cum down his throat, but I didn’t know if he would be okay with that. He made the decision for me when he moaned around my cock and I shot my cum down his throat. I felt Louis come back up and I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked so hot. Cum still on his lips and looking fucked out.

“Was I okay?” His voice raspy from having my cock down his throat.

“Fuck, better than good. Fuck, come here” I grabbed him and smashed my lips onto his. “So good. Fuck, thank you”

“No, thank you” We sat in silence for a little; not awkward silence, comfortable silence. We were enjoying eachother’s company. “How long until Niall’s back”

“Uh-“ I looked at the time “-Like 20 minutes” I kissed his forehead.

“I don’t want to leave” He cuddled closer into my side.

“He asked me if anyone was here last night-“ I felt Louis freeze “-I covered for us, told him some story. You know he would be fine with it right? He wouldn’t tell anyone. It might be easier. You could stay here and not worry? I understand you don’t want people to know. I respect that. But, I just tell him everything. He knows something is up. He’s known I’ve liked you since freshmen year. I mean we don’t have to tell him, I’m just saying.. you know, he won’t say anything.” I was rambling, not wanting to make him feel bad or upset.

“Can we just keep it between us for now? I know he won’t, I trust you. I’m just not there yet. I just-“ He took a breath “-I haven’t even said it out loud yet, that I’m, you know…”

“Gay” I finished for him while he flinched.

“And I just blew a guy for the first time. It’s all new and weird. I just want time to collect my thoughts before I tell anyone.” He wouldn’t look at me.

“Did you not like it?” I whispered.

“NO!” He said frantically. “I-I really enjoyed it. All of it. Fuck even you cumming in my mouth. Fuck Haz, I probably could of went a round two after that” I smiled. “I’m just not ready to tell anyone. I trust that Niall won’t say anything. Look, I can now say I’m gay-“ He took a breath “-wow, I just said that out loud” He looked at me in the eyes “I’m gay and I really like you. Like really like you. But, I’m also really scared” I smiled at him an pecked him on his lips.

“I understand. And I’m proud of you. We’ll go at your pace. Don’t worry” Louis craned his neck up and I met him pressing my lips to his. I heard my phone ding notifying me I had a text.

**Hey mate! Class ended early, wanna go to the caf for some food?** Niall.

“Niall got out of class early, he wants to go get some food” I whispered.

“I should go” His voice held disappointment.

“We could say we ran into each other and you can come?” I offered.

“No, I have some homework to do” I looked at him giving him a questioning glare.

“I do!” He smiled. “But, maybe later you can sneak me in and I can stay the night?”

“I would love that” I gave him a peck and we got dressed and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Would you like me to write a chapter in Louis POV? I'm thinking of doing a chapter of the team questioning where he's been. Let me know! I have the next chapter figured out, the chapter after that is dependent on what you guys think of the idea.   
> Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry- Italics  
> Louis- Bold Italics  
> (Pictures in text not mine- credit to whoever's it is)  
> ((Not edited, sorry for any mistakes))

I walked into the caf and saw Niall sitting down, already eating. He was at a table in the corner away from everyone, which was weird. I grabbed some food and went to sit down with him.

“Hey man” Niall somehow managed to get out with a mouth full of food.

“Hey” I laughed.

“I was starving. Listening to my professor go on and on. Just sat there thinking, my mind drifted to food and then bam! I’m starving”

“I hear ya. Worked up an appetite myself” I smiled.

“Uh huh. So who’s the lucky guy?” Niall gave me a knowing look.

“Whatcha talking about?” I said worried, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on it. No luck there.

“Harry. I know you for a while now. Feels like I’ve known you my whole life if I’m being honest. You’re a shit liar. We tell eachother everything. Why are you hiding this from me? Do I know him?” His voice held sadness.

“Niall-“ I took a breath “-shit. I can’t tell you okay? Please, when I can I will. But I just can’t right now.”

“I thought we told eachother everything?” I looked down.

“We do. I just, it’s not my thing to tell”

“Is it about a guy? Is this person not out yet? I wouldn’t tell Haz, you know that”  
“I do.”

“Is it Louis?” My head snapped up.

“Why would you say that?”

“You’re not denying it. I noticed the other day when we were all watching footie. He spoke to you, told you to stay and watch with us. I saw the looks you gave eachother when you first walked in. And then I KNOW I heard someone else’s alarm go off. You have a nice soothing alarm. Someone got up early to leave. Louis looked really tired at practice, but happy at the same time. And don’t think I didn’t notice his comeback after you went into the locker room. I know I may not seem the smartest all the time, but I’m not stupid” Fuck.

“I know that Ni. I don’t think you’re stupid. I just can’t say right now.” He knew, he just wanted me to admit it.

“Just say yes or no. You don’t have to say anything else. I’ll keep my mouth shut until you wanna talk about it. I just have to know I’m not crazy. I have to know you trust me Harry”

“Of course I trust you”

“Yes or no”

“Niall”

“Are you going to answer?”

“I can’t”

“Yes you can. You say yes or you say no. Then we talk about something else” I sat there debating when my phone beeped.

**_HARRY! You left hickeys! How am I supposed to hide them?_  **

** **

_They’re on your chest, not noticeable._

_Niall wants me to confirm or deny the guy is you, he knows. He just wants me to say yes or no and then we won’t talk about it. Please Lou. I promise he won’t say anything, he won’t even bring it up. He’ll act like he doesn’t know. He just needs me to tell him._ I waited. Niall looking at me. I could feel his stare. I saw the bubble pop up indicating Louis was typing.

 ** _I have to change in the locker room, people will see. And they're on my neck as well!_** I waited.

 ** _Okay. Fine._** I let out a breath of relief. I looked up at Niall’s expectant eyes.

“Yes.” He smiled.

“So how was classes?” He asked with a huge grin on his face.

“Hard” I smiled back, my smile holding a certain memory. My phone beeped again.

**_I’m scared._ **

**_What did he say?_ **

_He smiled and then changed the subject. He just wanted to know he wasn’t going crazy._

_And as for the hickey, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make you mine in some way. I didn’t think them being on your chest would be an issue. I must of got carried away on your neck. I didn't realize. Sorry babe._

**_Okay. Good. I just need some time. I’m sorry._ **

**_And it’s fine. Don’t worry about it._ **

**_And I am yours._** I smiled down at my phone as Niall cleared his throat.

“Shit sorry. What did you say?”

“Nothing important. You wanna head back to the apartment? I think I have some ice cream in the freezer”

“Wouldn’t your coach be mad if you had ice cream?”

“Suggestions. We have a suggested diet.”

“Uh huh” I said as we rose from our seats and started heading back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO??  
> Leave me feedback so I know how I'm doing...please?
> 
> Next chapter is going to be in Louis POV, just so you know. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' POV chapter; enjoy! :)  
> Harry- Italics  
> Louis- Bold Italics  
> (Pictures in text not mine- credit to whoever's it is)  
> ((Not edited, sorry for any mistakes))

**Louis' POV**

I walked to my apartment from Harry’s and walked in to see Liam and Zayn watching tv.

“Hey Lou, long time no see” Liam said while Zayn nodded.

“Yeah where you been bro?” Zayn looked at me and I saw both of their eyes flick to my neck.

“I know you’ve been avoiding Eleanor, but I see you’re getting some from someone” Liam sent me a wink.

“What?” I was confused.

“You have hickeys on your neck Lou” Zayn said, while pointing to my neck. Shit.

“Oh.” I said. Smooth.

“So who’s the lucky person who has you looking so happy?” Liam said. Person, not girl.

“Never seen you like this” Zayn smiled, a high dazed smile.

“Uh-“

“What’s going on Lou. Tell us. We know something is up.” Liam held worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, ever since you switch phones with that guy-“

“-Harry” I winced. Why did I have to correct him.

“-Uh, Harry, you been different” Zayn looked at me in the eyes. I looked somewhere on the wall, not able to keep eye contact.

“Not a bad different Lou. We just want to know what’s going on. You know you can tell us anything” Liam’s voice rang out.

“We won’t judge you Lou. We’re your friends. We have your back” They know. They have to.

“It’s some girl I met at a party” I said.

“Look at me Lou” Zayn said softly. I looked down, tears threatening not to spill out. “You don’t have to lie to us. What’s going on?” I just shook my head.

“I have to go shower.” I walked in my bathroom, and went straight into the shower. I let the tears spill out of my eyes. I hoped that the water was drowning out the sounds. When I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before going into my room. That’s when I looked up and saw my neck and chest. Shit, Harry. I grabbed my phone and texted harry. I was a little mad, he knew I needed to keep this quiet.

**_HARRY! You left hickeys! How am I supposed to hide them?_ **

I waited.

 _They’re on your chest, not noticeable._ He answered. Then another text came in, and I feel like I stopped breathing altogether.

_Niall wants me to confirm or deny the guy is you, he knows. He just wants me to say yes or no and then we won’t talk about it. Please Lou. I promise he won’t say anything, he won’t even bring it up. He’ll act like he doesn’t know. He just needs me to tell him._

**_I have to change in the locker room, people will see._** I sent and just stared at my phone. I knew how close Niall and Harry was. From what Harry has told me and Niall being a teammate. They were more like brothers than anything, and I was making Harry keep this from him.

 ** _Okay. Fine._** I let out a breath full of fear.

 ** _I’m scared._** I sent right after.

 ** _What did he say?_** I had to know. The unknowing was making me worry more.

 _He smiled and then changed the subject. He just wanted to know he wasn’t going crazy._ I let out a breath.

 _And as for the hickey, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make you mine in some way. I didn’t think them being on your chest would be an issue.I must of got carried away on your neck. I didn't realize. Sorry babe._ Fuck. My anger from the hickeys dispersed. I felt so bad for making Harry go through this. Him thinking I didn’t want him making me his. I do, so bad.

 ** _Okay. Good. I just need some time. I’m sorry._** Time.

 ** _And it’s fine. Don’t worry about it._** In reality, everyone will think it’s from a girl. I’ll just have to deal with Eleanor’s bitching.

 ** _And I am yours._** I smiled down at my phone as I sent it.

I stayed in my room for a while, just thinking. I could hear Liam and Zayn talking about whatever show they were watching. I could hear the people in the hallway and outside the apartment building. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Harry.

 ** _Hey, I think I just need some time to think tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow though._** It was hard to text him that, but I just needed this time to think.

 _Okay. Whatever you need Lou._ That made me feel terrible. Because no matter how I was feeling, I know Harry was hurting too.

 _I’ll dream about you._ With that I crumbled. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I laid down and just cried. I was hurting, but I was hurting Harry too. I heard footsteps approach my door.

“Lou, you alright?” I heard Liam say.

“Can we come in?” Zayn asked.

“No, I’m fine guys. Just watching a sad movie on Netflix. I’m fine” I said, lying.

“Lou, we know that’s not true” Liam said.

“Yeah, just unlock the door” Zayn spoke while trying to open my door.

“We have practice in the morning, I’m going to sleep. Night”

“We’re here if you want to talk Lou” With that they walked away.

I didn’t sleep much that night, I was tossing and turning. I missed Harry. When my alarm clock went off, I groaned. I sat in bed for a little before I got up and headed to practice.

When I got there the team was already doing laps around the field, so I went and joined them. Niall came up to me after practice when we were walking to the locker room.

“You alright Tommo?” He held worry in his eyes.

“I’m fine Niall” I said. I didn’t know how to act around him.

“He’s not fine. He didn’t sleep much” Liam said walking up behind us with Zayn in towe.

"Niether did Harry. Looked exhausted this morning. Didn't even need to be up." Niall said, looking at me and then somewhere in the sky.

“I’m fine guys.” They knew I wasn’t. They were the three I was closest to. Funny enough that I never met Harry with how much time I spent with Niall.

“You sit on a throne of lies!” Zayn giggled out.

“Did you wake and bake bro?” I said and Zayn just smiled. The think air thinning out a little. 

“You know we’re here for you if you want to talk” Liam said as Zayn nodded.

“About anything” Niall said.

“I know.” I said and was somehow now involved in a group hug.

“We love you Lou” Zayn whispered.

“Love you guys too”. With that we walked into the locker room.

When we were in the locker room, Johnny looked at me and smiled. “So who’s the lucky girl Tommo?” He was staring at my hickey covered chest and neck. I just gulped.

“Maybe he wants to keep this person away from this madness, let the man be” Niall stepped in.

“Eleanor is not very happy” Caiden said. Everyone was looking at me with curious eyes.

“I really don’t care. We aren’t together, never have been. She knew that” She did. I felt bad, but I really didn’t care at this point.

“You do you Tommo. Be happy. None of us have seen you this happy in a while” Frankie said. I smiled. He was a nice guy.

“Thanks, I have to go guys. See you” I said as I headed to class. I sent a text to Harry on my way.

**_Can I come by after classes?_ **

_Niall will probably be there._ Shit.

**_That’s fine. I just need to see you._ **

**_Miss you._** It’s been one night.

_I’m done at 11_

_Miss you too._

**_I’ll be there_ **

With that I went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think so far? :)
> 
> How do you like Louis' POV?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've literally had this chapter sitting on my computer. But, I just was never happy with it. I've made some tweaks and added some, so I'm ready to post it. Sorry for the long wait; I've been dealing with a lot of personal, mental, issues. I haven't felt okay enough to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> (Not edited, sorry for any errors).

I came back from class and laid down on my bed. I was exhausted. I didn’t get any sleep last night. I missed Louis. Which sounded crazy since it was just one night away, but I felt like something was missing last night. From what Niall told me, he didn’t get any sleep either, and that made me feel even worse. I was lost in my mind when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see an exhausted Louis standing there. He walked in and I shut the door.

“Hey babe” I said, exhaustion lacing my voice, as he walked in my arms and I embraced him in a hug.

“Hey” He squeezed me tighter. “Niall here?” He mumbled into my shirt.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping though”

“Kay” He freed himself from the hug and brought his lips to mine. I missed his lips. “Haz, can we take a nap?” He sounded as exhausted as I felt.

“Yeah, sounds good” We went in my room cuddled up and fell asleep.

I woke up four hours later to a sleeping Louis. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. He looked so peaceful. I could hear Niall in the kitchen moving around and looked down at Louis, wondering how he was going to handle the fact that Niall was up and in the apartment. I kissed Louis’ forehead and he shifted in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey” He rasped out. His voice going straight to my cock.

“Missed how your voice sounds when you first wake up” I pecked his lips.

“Me too” He pecked my lips again and then his stomach growled. I laughed.

“Let’s go eat” I got up, but hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Louis looked at me.

“Niall’s in the kitchen” I looked at him. I saw fear cross his face before he scrunched his face up and nodded.

“Okay” He went to get up and I stopped him.

“Okay?” I questioned.

“Okay. He knows. And I’m hungry.” I smiled and kissed him. We got up and before I opened the door, Louis stopped me and turned around. “He’s not going to say anything right? Like if I acknowledge that he knows? It’s going to be okay, right?”

“Babe, breathe. It’s going to be fine. He’s not going to say anything” I pulled him against me and kissed him. “Ready?” I mumbled against his lips. He just nodded and pecked me on the lips one more time before I opened the door.

We walked out and Niall’s back was towards us as he was making something on the stove.

“Take a nap Harry? You were exhausted. So was Louis; poor lad. I hope he took a nap as well. I’m making a grilled cheese; you want one?” In that moment he turned around. His eyes landed on me and then flicked to Louis. Louis tried to hide himself in my side, making himself look small.

“Yeah, I would love one Niall. Can you make two?” I wrapped my arm around Louis and pulled him closer.  Niall looked at us and smiled.

“No problem!” I felt Louis let out a breath I didn’t know he was holding.

“Thanks Ni” Louis said. Niall just turned around and smiled.

 

We were sitting in the living room, eating our grilled cheese and watching a footie game when the doorbell rang.

 “I got it” Niall said as he got up and opened the door. On the other side was Liam and Zayn.

“Hey. We figured we come over and watch the game” Liam said as they walked in the door.

“Hey Lou, didn’t know you were here” Zayn said, questioning but with a smile.

“Uh-“Louis started, but Niall interrupted.

“I saw him after class and invited him over, I was just about to text you guys. Looks like we all had the same idea” I could see how relieved Louis was with Niall giving an explanation.  

“Hey Harry” Liam said, while Zayn waved.

“Hey Liam, Zayn” He smiled. I was keeping my distance with Louis, but still close enough to try to soothe him. Liam and Zayn came and sat on the floor under Louis and me.

“So, you take a nap Tommo? You look a lot better than earlier.” Liam glanced to me as he talked, then looked back at Louis.

“Uh, yeah. Took a quick nap. Feeling better” I wanted to cuddle up to him; let him know everything was alright. But, that would just make matters worse.

“That’s good. You really looked like shit this morning” Zayn laughed after he spoke. I wanted to comment that he looked soft, adorable. But I kept my mouth shut.

“Yeah, got what I needed” A small smile crept on Louis face.

We all got back to watching the game, the others getting more into it than me; but, it was fun being in their company. Liam and Zayn have always been nice to me. In some ways, I even consider them friends. Once the game ended, Liam and Zayn turned around and faced us.

“Look, we don’t want to push anything, but, Lou, you know you can talk to us right?” Liam said out of nowhere.

“What?” Louis looked terrified.

“Bro, we love you.” Zayn said.

“I love you guys too?”

“What’s going on?” Liam spoke up. Louis remained silent.

“Do you know?” Zayn looked at Niall. Niall remained quiet and just looked at us, then focused on Louis. “I know it may be something you’re scared to talk about, but we’re not going to judge you. We’re basically brothers man. We tell each other everything. Nothing you say is going to change anything. We want you happy; which you have been. We have an idea what is going on; but we want you to tell us.” I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard Zayn speak.

“I-“Louis started. He looked between everyone; he looked at me. I wanted him to tell them. So he had people to talk to. So we didn’t have to sneak around so much. He took a deep breathe, nodded to himself, and spoke. “I’m gay, and Harry-“He looked at me and smiled. “-I really like him.” I closed the very small distance that was between us, and pulled him into an embrace.

“We figured. And it doesn’t change anything Louis. We’re still you’re friends. We still love you” Liam said while smiling.

“Yeah, and we’re happy for you. You’ve been so happy. The happiest we’ve seen you in a while.” Zayn added.

“Thanks guys. I was just so scared. I know you guys wouldn’t stop being my friend. But-“Tears built in Louis’ eyes. I hugged him tighter.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you” I whispered in his ear as he tightened his hold on me.

“How long have you known?” Liam asked Niall.

“I just found out. I mean I had an idea; but it was just confirmed yesterday” Niall responded. “I’m happy though. I’ve got two of my best mates together, and now my other two know. This is just great guys”

“I just don’t want anyone else to know right now. Please” Louis picked his head up from my chest and looked and our three friends.

“Don’t worry Lou.” Zayn said.

“I really love you guys.” Louis said while smiling.

“Love you too Lou” Liam, Zayn, and Niall all said. Everyone broke out in laughter.

The night ended with an emotionally exhausted Louis staying over and us falling asleep together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Niall, Liam and Zayn know. Yay! :)


End file.
